


Rebirth of the Red Godess

by prouvairepetal



Category: Silent Hill, Silent Hill (2006), Silent Hill: Revelation 3D (2012)
Genre: A lot of gore and swearing, Assisted Suicide, Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, I am kinda sorry for all the OC stuff, Minor Character Death, Murder, Past Relationship(s), Religious Fanaticism, Swearing, Witchcraft, soft but then literally hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairepetal/pseuds/prouvairepetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years have passed since Sarah-Beth has vanished from her hometown.<br/>Her friends came to clean out her old apartment and stumble upon a testament. </p><p>From the beginning to the end she kept a diary about her nightmares which took her to the same place everytime.<br/>Soon Silent Hill will open its gates again and this time, it's her friends it is calling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth of the Red Godess

**Author's Note:**

> I started the draft for this in 2011 and found it while cleaning out my harddrive, so I thought I'd give it a re-make.

Two years had passed since Sarah-Beth had gone missing.  
Two years and seven days, since they had last seen her.  
Two years and three days until the police called it a 'missing' case.  
One year and four months, until the 'missing' notes started to vanish all over the town.  
One year and a day, until her father had given up, looking for her and moved away.  
Out of town, out of state, not leaving a contact number, or a note on where he was going.  
And with him, most of the memories on her dissappeared. 

Two months, until her best friend Elizabeth and her boyfriend Charlie decided to open up her old room, in the attic of their house. After the police had left it, they had kept it the same, but sealed the door, so none of them would walk into it, and make a mess, until she would come back one day. 

At least, this was, what the two of them had agreed on. Both of them knew, that it was actually another reason, why they had sealed it. And it wasn't to seal happy memories behind a door. 

 

Two years and a week after she had dissappeared, Charlie decided that he didn't want to walk past the hidden door anymore. He had felt a painful pierce run through his heart everytime he walked past it, every morning, every evening, everytime he left the house. Everytime, it was his memories coming back to him. The happy times, when they went on road trips to the seaside, after they had graduated. The one time, she had tried to cut his hair, and accidently cut off too much. He still remembered the soft, brown curls, all spread over the floor, and the sobbing Beth leaning against the bathtub. He remembered the weeks it took, to grow it back out again, and the collection of hats she had bought him, so he could cover it up during the daytime.  
He remembered, when they moved into the house together, with Liz and her boyfriend. And he remembered, when he once came home, after work, to find Liz sobbing in Beths room, because they have had a fight and broke up. 

But one thing, he couldn't remember, and that was, when she had started to change. Beth.  
When she refused to come out of her room, it was already so close to her dissappearance.  
When she started staying up for days, and wouldn't eat, sleep, wash herself or leave the house for work. She locked herself inside the dark room, and sent him off to the library, where he had worked, during the night, to collect books for her. Newspaper articles, and archive folders. 

 

Two years after he had brought her a new set of folders, he remembered them, every word, every color and every spot on the paper, as they hit the ground. The room was locked, but empty, and no hint of her, no goodbye, just a clean, bright room, in front of him. And a bathroom mirror in condensation, with fingerprints on it. 

Two years after, he still remembered the smell, and he still remembered that he had asked himself, if she really existed - only for a moment. Maybe it would have been too painful, too sharp, to say she would have loved him, but then she had left. And he didn't want to even think about searching for an answer.


End file.
